xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Meaco Ume
Backstory Violet's backstory has some tragic events, but is complicated. Her birthplace is unknown, but is said she was born in a forest during the night. Her family is the strongest vampire tribe throughout the Shinso's, but she isn't interested towards that, but she is interested in stuff like sex and power, and not attention. As a child she was abused and abandoned by her mother and father, but as she grew up she has become stronger. Her father used to beat her constantly as a kid and still tries to kill her and her family. As she was growing up, she had a strong disliking toward her sister and her mother, but over time as she spent more time with them, she began to ease up. She is the older sister of Amethyst and lives in the Vampire Kingdom, with her mother and sister. The castle is in a deepwood far from Chronos Capitol. She is the descendent of Katsu and Alucard, who were the first Shinso Vampire Deity in existance. This was passed onto Violet, her sister and her mother. Violet later enrolled in the Divine Academy and met Tazuri, Yazuri, Tabitha and the others. She trained in the Judo Club with Tabitha, and the Karate Club, and Kung Fu Club with Yazuri and Tazuri. She also trained with Kazen to become an excellent Swordsman. Personality and Appearance Violet is a Transcendent Shinso, one of the most powerful vampire races. She seemed to have grown a crush on Yazuri during his teenage years after they met at the Academy. She comes from a family that is one of the strongest vampire tribe. Her family consists of two: Amethyst Acelynn (her sister) and Margrett Starlett. Violet and her father are enemies throughout her whole life, but Violet was once a very evil vampire. But over time, thanks to her meeting friends, she slowly changes into good. However, she does has anger issues. Violet is sex crazed. She can be very tricky and smart, along with very talkative. She isn't shy, and she loves to play around. She can be quite silly at times, but when it comes down to a battle, herself, or friends, she is very serious. She has a hard head but a soft heart. Violet also has a bat side. That is her kiddy, "Amethyst" like side. As a child her power separated her into three powers. That will be (from weakest to strongest) Scarlet (another "Amethyst" side),her regular self, then Shadow. Shadow only comes out when she's pressured to, when it comes to battle, or when she's overly upset/angry. Violet has deep purple hair, and she wears it in two curly pig tails. When taken out her curls are shoulder length. One pupil is red, the other is pink. Violet is usually seen with an evil grin on her face. Most people say "If you do not catch her with a grin, run." Equipment Defiance: The least powerful sword passed down in the generation. Although much power comes from it because of Violet, she rarely ever uses it. She doesn't depend on the sword unless she wants to protect her little sister Amethyst. Skills * Physical Skills ** Signature Skills *** Bat's Kiss: Violet's way of winning in a battle with every male (or sometimes females). As bats form around her, she kisses her hand and blows it toward the attacker. As it touch any part of the attacker, suddenly it is dazed and underneath her spell, and she is able to attack freely then. It only lasts ten seconds. *** Red Moon: Once her power is focused on the energy of her target she can shift their emotion or level of sanity whenever she feels the need to do so. Once it takes effect sky turns a velvet red but everything else disappears causing a world of illusion to appear and the ground turns into a lake. Violet slowly disappears from sight and the attacker is trapped, and she begins to corrupt the opponent making them tortured by his/her past or mistakes they might've regretted. Rendering her opponent into an unconscious state. This skill is not used for attack purposes but more of a skill used to avoid confrontation or conflict. *** Death's Kiss: Similar to 'Bat's Kiss'. Only this time, it is able to absorb the victim's power and feel off of their energy source causing them to be weakened for 15-20 seconds, leaving them completely defenseless. This is one of Violet's signature skills that she uses a lot, though this is a basic skill, it can be used to a great advantage. *** Midnight Way: Violet uses this skill to confuse her opponent. She opens two of her hands as she holds them in front of her, a dark aura escapes from her hands. It then spreads out, quickly covering the entire area as the result of a pitch-black area. Even though it only lasts about 50 seconds, she is able to attack freely. *** Shadow Kick: Darkness surrounds Violet's left and right leg and she is able to kick the opponent, the darkness sometimes pulling he/she in so Violet can kick once more. *** Shadow Kiss: Two shadows breaks away from her and flies to the opponent, each shadow kissing on a cheek. The kiss is able to send pain/ burning sensation throughout the body of the opponent. *** Raizan Dangan: Violet crosses her hands and make the shape of an X, and electricity begins to build around her. The sky then turns into stormy gray clouds and a lightning bolt hits the opponent, which sends them into shock and they are unable to move. This makes an opening for her to attack. * Defiance Skills ** Advanced/Ultimate Skills *** Darling Deadnight: Violet's way of ending or engaging in a battle. She creates two clones and they both charge at the opponent and attack, one with swords, one with fists, and Violet attacks with both sword and fist making a series of slashes and hits at high speed. The victim is hurled into the air by the combat clone and Violet along with the other sword fighting clone comes upwards with Defiance slashing them straight through. *** Shadow Lancer: She charges at the target moving at high speed then swings her sword creating a wave of dark energy striking her opponent as she follows up with an upwards slash ending the combo with a downwards kick and a crushing blow from her sword that causes an earthquake from the force of Defiance. *** Dying Blaster: Violet rarely uses this, but this attack does great damage. Violet takes one of her hairpins out her hair and place it between her middle and index finger. She slowly walks backwards, but then throws the hairpin, which travels at great speed and distance. The hairpin then turns into multiple hairpins, soon turning into a bomb and it explodes as soon as it get closer to the opponent. *** Night of the Undead: Violet can call upon the undead to help aid her during a battle. This includes zombies, other vampires, werewolves, ect. 'Classes' Throughout the Supreme Chronicles of Rebirth Series Violet trained with many deity and friends growing up in the Divine Academy. She gained the different arts of combat making her a stronger person, she is from the swordsman, and martial arts clubs and takes Forbidden level classes at the academy meaning she is one of the top students. * Master Martial Artist Violet is greatly skilled in hand to hand combat showing certain forms of modern-day and ancient type martial arts like Kung-Fu, Karate, and Taekwondo type of kicks, punches, grapples and many more. She can easily dominate most of the other academy students. The Martial Arts dojo is near the front gate where there are 4 different classes for Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Judo, and Karate. Room F-8 for Judo, F-10 for Karate, and F-11 for Kung Fu. * Master Swordsman Violet trained with Yazuri and under Kazen in order to learn many types of offensive, defensive and balanced type of sword maneuvers and techniques. Because of her training she has proven to be highly skilled at sword fighting, countermeasures relating to sword fighting and has a very stylish swordsmanship. She carries Defiance, her inheritance from her past generations to train with. She also trains at the Training Facility under the Divine Academy at the bottom floor. Immortal Student Violet has advanced academic classes like Advanced Math, English, Science and History. Immortal type classes are the most advanced and Violet easily passes her classes by knowledge and experience, she has to take the classes in room G-2 for Math, Q-9 for English, O-12 for Science and E-5 for History. She also has Physical ED class and Kendo Supervision. She gets B's, and A type Grades and is also an Honor Roll student. Transformation 'Ultimate Shinso Form' Violet uses the power she obtained from Katsu and from being in sync with Scarlett and Shadow, transforming into her Ultimate Shinso Form where her physiology becomes 20 times greater, her hair becomes long and a jet black with red edges on the ends. Her speed, stamina, durability and strength all increase. At this level of power she is much stronger than Alucard and Katsu, able to move at blinding speeds and deliver powerful kicks and punches with bone breaking force. She is also nearly invincible since her dexterity and defense also increased to great levels. Defiance becomes stronger as well able to chop through anything, including space or energy based attacks with ease. Relationships Family Friends and Allies Xelle: Bat Friend Violet usually carries a small bat that rests on her arm on most of her adventures. Violet named the bat Xelle, and is one of the closest "people" toward her. Even though she has other bat comrades, she prefers Xelle over any other bat. She takes care of her (by feeding, bathing, ect.) and in return, Xelle protects Violet if she is weakened or not in the condition to fight. Xelle then turns into a Vampire similar toward Violet, but she is shorter, her hair is longer is dark purple with blue tips at the ends. She wears a black evening gown. She has the same powers as Violet, but a weaker version. Enemies Category:Female Characters